The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to dynamic combustion control for gas turbine engines.
Lean-staged liquid-fueled aeroengine combustors (e.g., within gas turbine engines) can provide low NOx and particulate matter emissions, but may be prone to combustion instabilities. One approach to stabilizing lean-staged combustion systems is to use radial staging where all the fuel is injected at the front-end of the combustor into different radial zones. However, there are several mechanisms that can cause combustion instabilities in radial-staged lean combustors. Such mechanisms can include, but is not limited to, heat release concentrated in the front of the combustor and weak flame holding at certain operating conditions where main stage air can dilute a pilot stage fuel-air ratio. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to improve lean-staged combustion in gas turbine engines.